<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un coeur fissuré by LuffyIsMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829117">Un coeur fissuré</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyIsMine/pseuds/LuffyIsMine'>LuffyIsMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asta dans un état dépressif, Asta n'a pas confiance en ses capacités, Asta pourrait mourir pour Yuno, J'ajouterais des tags au fur a mesure que l'histoire avance, M/M, Mais quand je dis dépressif c'est du sérieux, Oui j'écris les tags en français rien que pour vous chers humains, Si l'envie de pleurer vous viens cette histoire est faite pour vous, Slow Burn, Yuno est inconscient face aux tourments d'Asta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyIsMine/pseuds/LuffyIsMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asta le savait depuis toujours : il ne deviendrait jamais Empereur-Mage. Il n’avait pas une once de magie et il était, selon lui, parfaitement inutile quand il s’agissait de combats.</p><p>C’était, en tout cas, ce qu’il se disait.</p><p>Et dans son cœur, Asta savait que cette promesse, qu’il a crié haut et fort à son rival, n’était pas destinée à être une conviction sûre et certaine de son futur. Elle était, tout naturellement, destinée à Yuno. Après tout, Asta a fait cette déclaration pour celui à qui son cœur était désespérément accroché. </p><p>Même si ce cœur si fragile devait se fissurer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta &amp; Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Une naïveté dévastatrice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta était toujours sûr d’une chose : Yuno sera capable de faire de grandes choses un jour. Il était convaincu qu’il serait le plus fort et le plus majestueux des mages. Asta se répétait chaque jour, comme un mantra, que le petit garçon larmoyant à ses côtés deviendrait la lumière divine, tant attendue, de ce monde.</p><p>Et Asta a très rapidement compris que le jour où son meilleur ami deviendra cette lumière, alors il le quittera. Et ça, le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son cœur criait de douleur rien qu’à cette pensée. Il voulait toujours être aux côtés de Yuno, peu importe où il allait. Il le suivrait jusqu’aux enfers s’il le fallait.</p><p>Mais, pour le moment, Asta ne se préoccupait pas de ses pensées affligeantes. Son but premier était d’aider Yuno à devenir cette personne extraordinaire dont il était certain qu’il deviendra. Il avait juste besoin que quelqu’un le pousse à sortir de son environnement beaucoup trop fragile. Mais qu’est-ce qu’un petit garçon de cinq ans et sans magie pouvait faire pour aider Yuno, celui qu’il aimait de tout son être, à le faire sortir de sa bulle? Il était beaucoup trop innocent et jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait pas assez d’outils en main et Yuno était tout le contraire d’Asta.</p><p>Cependant, Asta ne décourageait pas. Il ferait absolument tout pour Yuno, quitte à se sacrifier.<br/>Son monde se définissait en un seul mot : Yuno.</p><p>Alors, quand Asta vit Yuno rentrer dans l’église, il accourra promptement vers lui pour lui donner un câlin qui déversa toute son affection remplie d’une chaleur douce. Yuno, trop surpris pour refermer ses bras sur Asta, resta figé pendant quelques secondes. Yuno n’était pas habitué aux gestes d’affections venant d’Asta. Le jeune garçon dynamique lui faisait très rarement des câlins aussi ouvertement et celui-ci en particulier le pris de court. Une chaleur réconfortante émanait du garçon aux yeux vert pâle.</p><p>« Yuno! T’en as pris du temps! Je t’attendais depuis ce matin! » S’écriait Asta.</p><p>Au fond de lui, Asta avait l’impression que cela faisait plusieurs jours. Ils étaient presque toujours ensemble alors quand Asta s’est réveillé en ne sentant pas les cheveux ébène et doux de Yuno sur son visage, il avait immédiatement paniqué. Il s’était aussitôt précipité vers Sister Lily qui était à l’extérieur en train de s’affairer à quelques tâches quotidiennes. En voyant son visage, Sister Lily compris sur le champ de quoi il s’agissait et s’apprêtait à le rassurer du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Asta rapidement sut que Yuno était parti ramener du bois pour chauffer le repas du soir. Il se calma peu à peu et décida de l’attendre.</p><p>Mais Yuno prit plus de temps que prévu ce qui causa une inquiétude grandissante. C’est probablement pour cela que le jeune garçon énergétique sauta sur Yuno dès qu’il rentra.</p><p>« Désolé Asta, le bois était beaucoup plus difficile à porter que prévu. » Expliqua Yuno tout en se calmant, comprenant enfin l’attitude soudaine de son ami. Certes, l’étreinte avait pris le garçon timide de court, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de se faire câliner par Asta.</p><p>Asta, lui, se sentait heureux d’être aussi proche de l’être qu’il adorait. S’il était un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, Asta pourrait se rendre compte que ce n’est pas seulement l’absence de Yuno qui l’a poussée à donner une étreinte aussi tendre et douce. Son corps avait bougé sans qu’il ne puisse l’en empêcher de se rapprocher de son cher ami : comme si son corps était irréfutablement attiré. Un aimant irrépressiblement emporté par la puissante attraction de son double ou une boussole éternellement envoutée par la direction à laquelle son cœur s’accroche désespérément sont de bons exemples pour représenter l’état émotionnel misérable d’Asta.</p><p>Néanmoins, le petit Asta ne se faisait pas trop de souci concernant cette dangereuse attirance qui le rongeait de jour en jour, presque imperceptiblement, mais pourtant tellement présent dans sa vie : il préférait vivre au jour le jour plutôt que de se préoccuper des possibles conséquences que contient le futur.</p><p>Comme il avait tort de ne pas s’en inquiéter!</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p>Depuis le jour où Yuno est revenu plus tard que ce qui était prévu, Asta s’est décidé à le suivre partout où il allait. Il avait conscient que c’était une réaction exagérée, mais il avait beaucoup trop peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à son ami. De plus, Yuno était pratiquement toujours proche de lui qu’ils le veuillent ou non, pas que cela dérangeait Asta. Ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble et travaillaient ensemble. Bien sûr, « ensemble » est un mot assez vague et vaste : tout ce que Yuno et Asta faisaient ensemble, les résidents de l’Église le faisaient avec eux. Ce qui suppose que le garçon énergétique passait très peu de temps seul avec Yuno. Asta aimait passer du temps avec tout le monde, mais les moments entre Yuno et lui devenaient de plus en plus rares et précieux.</p><p>À chaque fois qu’Asta se retrouvait seul avec Yuno, il avait l’impression d’être la personne la plus heureuse et comblée du monde. Son cœur faisait des sauts forts et puissants et son ventre était rempli de papillons excités et intenables. Au début, Asta ne comprenait absolument pas ses réactions face à la présence de Yuno alors il décida de demander à Sister Lily la raison pour laquelle il ressentait ce genre de choses. Asta ne parla pas de Yuno : il avait peur que ses réactions soient alarmantes et qu’il ne pût plus s’approcher de son meilleur ami. En conséquence, Asta expliqua qu’il avait d’étranges sensations lorsqu’il s’approcha d’une certaine personne. Sister Lily, pris de court par la déclaration d’Asta, se demanda qui avait bien pu capturer le cœur de ce petit garçon toujours radieux et attentionné.</p><p>Si Asta devait répéter ce que Sister Lily lui avait expliqué, alors il dirait sans hésitation que ce qu’il ressentait envers le petit garçon de 5 ans était de la pure et simple adoration : une adoration qui va au-delà de l’amitié. Il confesserait également qu’il a un grand respect envers Yuno : le monde entier pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait sur Yuno, Asta l’admirerait continuellement parce que le garçon sans magie savait à quel point son ami était la personne la plus gentille qui pouvait exister. Sa gentillesse caressait son cœur à un tel point qu’Asta avait envie de pleurer.</p><p>Pleurer de bonheur et de joie.</p><p>Le garçon aux cheveux blond cendré révélerait aussi qu’il se sentait comme la personne la plus chanceuse quand Yuno était à proximité de lui. Asta voulait parler à Yuno chaque jour, chaque heure. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher tant il se sentait en sécurité en présence du garçon aux cheveux ébène. Il avait l’impression qu’absolument rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que Yuno était avec lui. Le garçon en question n’avait pas l’air d’être incommodé par l’excitation grandissante du jeune garçon aux yeux brillants d’enthousiasme.</p><p>Et c’est grâce à Sister Lily que Asta a pu ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments, jusque-là, enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Elle lui a également dit qu’il était beaucoup trop jeune pour se tourmenter avec de telles émotions. Suivant les conseils de Sister Lily, il décida d’ignorer cette part de lui.</p><p>Loin de là l’idée de supprimer ses sentiments qui viennent à peine d’éclore, mais Asta se détesterait si cette affection devait déranger ou contrarier le garçon qu’il aimait. De plus, Asta s’est rendu compte que Yuno n’aurait probablement jamais ce type d’attraction envers lui. Comment un être aussi parfait pouvait avoir, ne serait-ce, qu’une onde d’amour envers Asta? Yuno et lui étaient incomparables.</p><p>C’était, du moins, ce qu’Asta pensait de la situation.</p><p>Et rien qu’à cette pensée, son cœur se déchirait.</p><p>Alors quand Yuno demanda à Asta s’il allait bien, Asta répondit avec un sourire éclatant qu’il allait parfaitement bien et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter. Mais le garçon, envouté par la beauté de son ami, savait très bien qu’il n’allait pas bien. Il décida tout de même de faire comme si de rien n’était : la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire était d’inquiéter Yuno.</p><p>Le garçon aux cheveux noir n’était pas convaincu de la véracité des propos d’Asta alors il décida de réconforter son ami en logeant sa main dans la sienne.</p><p>Asta sentit une douce chaleur envelopper sa petite main. Il regarda Yuno qui lui renvoyait un sourire rayonnant. Son corps se réchauffa avec ce contact soudain, mais plaisant. Il constata que son visage irradiait une vive chaleur tant la caresse affectueuse de la peau de Yuno sur la sienne le déstabilisait et le troublait. Il soupçonna également que son rougissement s’étalait jusqu’à la pointe de ses oreilles sensibles. Asta savait très bien que ce n’était pas un coup de froid qui causait une telle réaction. Il se surprenait à serrer un peu plus fort la main satinée de Yuno. Comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui.</p><p>« Dépêche-toi Asta! On a fini nos tâches de ce côté de l’Église, mais il faut aussi aider Sister Lily à préparer le repas de ce soir! » Rappela Yuno avec une voix veloutée. Asta rajouterait même que sa voix était sublime. Presque divine.</p><p>« Allons-y alors! » S’écria Asta avec un sourire éblouissant collé à son visage tout en traînant Yuno avec sa main accrochée à la sienne. Ce sourire était adressé au garçon qu’il aimait de tout son cœur.<br/>Yuno ne pouvait masquer une pensée impossible à réfréner : c’était le sourire le plus magnifique qu’il ait vu.</p><p>Asta ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer que Yuno ne remarquerait pas sa main moite et son cœur palpitant. La crainte d’être découvert par le garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit ne le rendait pas moins excité. Au contraire : à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient de la cuisine, le cœur d’Asta bondissait de plus en plus furieusement. Furieusement, parce que le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus supporter leur proximité. Il avait l’impression que son corps en entier était en combustion et que de la fumée émanait de son visage tant il brûlait de chaleur. Mais, également, parce qu’il savait que Yuno lâcherait sa main au moment où ils rentreront dans la pièce.</p><p>Asta décida alors de profiter au maximum de ces quelques secondes qui lui restait en ancrant dans son cœur la sensation de la main de Yuno entrelacé à la sienne. La peau aussi douce que du satin, mais, malgré tout, ferme et la chaleur douce et délicate de ses doigts sont des caresses sublimes que son corps n’oubliera jamais.</p><p>Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Yuno ouvrit la porte menant à la cuisine et lâcha directement la main d’Asta, maintenant réchauffée par la chaleur émanant de celle de son ami qu’il aimait tant. Yuno se précipita immédiatement vers Sister Lily qui essayait tant bien que mal de préparer le repas tout en s’occupant de Nash. Recca, quant à elle, dressait la table du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Asta rejoignit la petite fille, qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur, pour alléger sa tâche.</p><p>Tout en aidant la fille aux cheveux rose-rougeâtre, Asta observa son meilleur ami qui essayait de calmer un Nash larmoyant. Yuno était lui-même sur le point de lâcher quelques larmes tant il était bouleversé par les pleurs du bébé et cela faisait pouffer de rire Asta qui trouvait la situation à la fois amusante et attendrissante. Le garçon énamouré n’était pas surpris par la réaction de Yuno : c’était très habituel de le voir pleurer lorsque quelque chose l’affectait. Qu’il s’agisse de quelque chose qui l’affectait peu ou grandement, Yuno était toujours très émotionnel, mais c’était une partie du jeune garçon qu’Asta affectionnait immensément. La sensibilité de Yuno, mélangée à sa gentillesse, faisait frémir le cœur d’Asta.</p><p>Bien qu’Asta trouva la scène adorable, il décida quand même d’aider son ami en panique en prenant Nash dans ses bras.</p><p>« Yuno! Je vais m’occuper de Nash et toi tu vas aider Recca, d’accord? » Demanda gentiment Asta, sauvant le garçon qu’il adorait d’une situation délicate.</p><p>« Merci Asta! » Répondit Yuno tout en lui envoyant un regard empli de gratitude et de tendresse.<br/>Et juste comme ça, le cœur d’Asta s’accélérait avec un simple regard.</p><p>Évidemment, les cris du bébé ont rapidement fait regagner Asta à la réalité.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Un autre jour comme les autres avait commencé ou les rayons du soleil tapaient fort sur la terre verdoyante qui entourait l’église à des kilomètres. Lily Aquaria avait annoncé aux enfants de la rejoindre sur la petite colline qui avait un immense arbre : celle proche de l’Église. Sister Lily était accompagné de Recca, un Nash endormi paisiblement dans ses bras et un panier-repas.</p><p>Yuno et Asta, de leur côté, étaient un peu à l’écart du groupe qui les avait devancés de quelques mètres. Ils profitaient de la brise douce et agréable tout en discutant de l’extraordinaire histoire que Sister Lily leur avait promis de raconter quand il retournerait dans l’Église. Asta parlait avec énergie en s’imaginant que ce serait une histoire pleine de combats et d’aventures et Yuno, quant à lui, espérait que ce serait une histoire calme avec une fin heureuse.</p><p>« Mais non, Yuno! C’est pas amusant s’il n’y a pas d’actions! » s’opposa un Asta déterminé, à Yuno.</p><p>« Mais ça me fait trop peur quand il y a des combats… » marmonna un Yuno apeuré par l’histoire que Sister Lily allait raconter. Quelques larmes se formaient déjà et Asta s’empressa de rassurer son ami du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il détestait voir le garçon, qui détenait son cœur, pleurer. Il avait l’impression que de fines épines transperçaient son cœur lorsque Yuno affichait une expression triste. Il préférerait mille fois prendre la place de Yuno plutôt que de le voir chagriné.</p><p>« Ne t’inquiète pas Yuno! Si l’histoire te fait vraiment peur, je vais demander à Sister Lily d’arrêter, alors ne sois plus triste, d’accord? » rassura Asta d’une voix chaleureuse et bienveillante. Yuno hocha immédiatement la tête et retrouva son magnifique sourire qu’Asta affectionnait énormément. Le garçon aux cheveux grisâtres s’empourpra presque instantanément face à la beauté féerique de son meilleur ami. Son visage, ses oreilles et son coup se sont teintés d’un joli écarlate cramoisie et Yuno s’aperçut rapidement de l’état d’Asta.</p><p>« Asta, ça va? Ton visage est complètement rouge…tu es malade ? » s’alarma un Yuno très inquiet par l’état de son ami.</p><p>« Tout va bien Yuno! C’est juste la chaleur! » S’empressa de rassurer Asta.</p><p>« Tu es sûr? » Insista le garçon aux cheveux ébène qui devenait de plus en plus soucieux. Il se rapprocha de son visage pour confirmer que son précieux ami n’avait rien : il colla son front à celui d’Asta.</p><p>Et Asta considérait que c’était les plus longues secondes de toute sa vie. Il devenait de plus en plus bouillonnant à mesure que Yuno allongeait sa vérification. L’odeur captivante de Yuno atteignait le nez d’Asta qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n’avait jamais respiré une odeur aussi enchanteresse et ensorcelante. C’était un mélange de bois, d’herbe et de fleurs sauvages arrosés par une pluie fine. C’était également un assortiment de terre devenue humide par une pluie torrentielle avec une pincée de vanille qui carresait ses narines.</p><p>Et, surtout, Asta se sentait le plus en sécurité avec cette odeur qui l’enveloppait et qui l’empreignait.</p><p>Cependant, le garçon se rendit vite compte que Yuno le regardait de plus en plus attentivement. Et une pensée douloureuse s’alarmait dans sa tête : Yuno ne devait absolument pas découvrir les sentiments qu’il arborait pour lui! S’il continuait à l’observer aussi minutieusement, il découvrirait certainement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il demanderait des explications. Asta avait beaucoup trop peur de voir l’expression dégoutée de son ami si jamais il apprenait la nature de son affection pour lui.</p><p>Par chance, Lily signala aux jeunes garçons de se dépêcher ce qui laissa assez de temps à Asta pour se détacher de l’emprise ferme de Yuno et d’accourir vers la belle jeune femme. Seulement, avant qu’Asta n’ait pu s’éloigner trop loin il entendit Yuno crier « Attends-moi! » avant d’entendre un trébuchement. Il se retourna sur le champ et courut immédiatement vers Yuno qui était sur le bord de lâcher quelques larmes.</p><p>« Yuno! Rien de cassé? » S’écria un Asta inquiet. Yuno hocha de la tête doucement en essayant de retenir du mieux qu’il pouvait ses larmes. Asta était affligé par le regard triste de son ami et essayait de l’encourager en lui offrant sa main à agripper. Yuno s’accrocha à celle-ci avec un grand sourire et Asta se sentit aussitôt rougir par le contact doux de sa main et le sourire joyeux qu’affichait le garçon.</p><p>« C’est rien, je suis là pour toi. Pas vrai, Yuno? » déclara Asta en le regardant avec des yeux emplis d’adoration.</p><p>Et le sourire de Yuno s’agrandissait encore plus en répondant « Oui! »<br/>« Super! Allons rejoindre les autres! » Clama Asta. Il se sentait tellement heureux d’avoir la chance de pouvoir tenir la main de Yuno une deuxième fois. Asta aurait pensé que si cela arrivait une autre fois il ne serait pas aussi déstabilisé, mais c’était plutôt le contraire. Son cœur déjà affolé, tambourinaient encore plus fort lorsque Yuno dessinait délicatement de petits cercles dans le creux de sa main. Asta, à la fois, surpris et heureux par le geste, se dégagea instantanément de la main de Yuno dès qu’il reprit ses esprits, mais le garçon en question rattrapa aussitôt sa main brûlante en continuant ses administrations.</p><p>Et Yuno tint fermement la main d’Asta tout en continuant à avancer.</p><p>« Je sais que ce n’est rien, mais je me disais qu’en traçant des cercles, ça t’aiderait à relaxer! Tu as vraiment l’air malade… » Bredouilla Yuno qui avait peur qu’Asta n’appréciât pas ce qu’il faisait.</p><p>En voyant à quel point son ami tenait à lui, Asta ne put empêcher son cœur d’exploser de tendresse.</p><p>Mais surtout, il ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il devait essayer de trouver un moyen de faire taire ses sentiments qui prenaient le contrôle de son corps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellooo! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ^^! N'hésitez pas a me dire si j'ai fait une erreur ou s'il y a une incohérence. </p><p>J'aime me baser sur un thème lorsque j'écris une fanfiction et, justement, celle-ci en a une! Je ne vais rien dire pour le moment et je vais vous laissez deviner de votre côté :^)</p><p>Bref, merci d'avoir lu et a une prochaine fois!</p><p> </p><p>3035 mots</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Celui qui se sacrifie est celui qui se sent triomphant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lâcher cette main, c’est lâcher Yuno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta se triturait les méninges, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Accroché à la main du garçon aux yeux dorés, il était difficile pour Asta de se concentrer sur son nouvel objectif : étouffer ses sentiments qui se développaient sans qu’il ne puisse les arrêter. Il savait que si ses sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour, Yuno les découvrirait.</p><p> </p><p>Asta le sentait au plus profond de son âme : ses émotions prendront un jour le contrôle de son corps et quand cela arrivera, il ne pourra rien faire parce qu’à ce moment-là, ce ne sera plus son cerveau qui maîtrisera ses gestes et ses paroles, mais son cœur. Le jeune garçon pouvait déjà imaginer le visage de Yuno quand il réalisera la nature de son affection et Asta sentait son cœur se détruire rien qu’à la répulsion qui se lirait sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux ébène si ce malheur devait arriver.</p><p> </p><p>Bien entendu, Asta n’avait pas oublié son premier objectif qui était de faire prendre conscience à Yuno qu’il était fort et qu’il pouvait devenir quelqu’un de formidable, bien qu’Asta savait qu’il l’était déjà. Asta avait seulement besoin de quelque chose qui déclencherait cette motivation et détermination chez celui qu’il aimait. Cependant, il devait trouver un moyen de, au moins, faire croire à Yuno qu’il ne le regarderait jamais autre qu’en ami. Que lorsqu’il posera son regard sur lui, Yuno ressentira seulement de l’amitié émaner de ses yeux, car il aura la certitude qu’Asta n’arborait pas une quelconque attraction.</p><p> </p><p>Plongé dans ses pensées, Asta ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’ils étaient bientôt arrivés sur la petite colline. Sister Lily était déjà en train de tout installer avec l’aide de Recca tout en faisant signe à Asta et Yuno de se dépêcher. Yuno resserra sa main sur celle d’Asta, et ce dernier sentait son corps entier se réchauffer. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas réalisé que sa main était restée logée à celle de son meilleur ami et ce n’est que maintenant qu’il prenait conscience de cela. Sa main devenait presque instantanément moite et son visage s’enflamma intensément d’une vive couleur. Asta était soulagé de voir que Yuno était beaucoup trop préoccupé à presser le pas pour rejoindre Lily : ce pourquoi il avait soudainement resserré sa main pâle comme la lune sur celle du garçon aux yeux émeraude. De ce fait, Yuno n’avait, heureusement, pas remarqué l’état embarrassant d’Asta.</p><p> </p><p>Yuno commença subitement à courir, emmenant avec lui Asta qui était cramponné à sa main. Asta avait l’impression qu’il s’accrochait à Yuno de façon désespérée comme si sa vie en dépendait, que s’il le lâchait, ça serait semblable a quelqu’un qui lâcherait sa bouée au milieu d’une mer déchaînée et que cette personne même se laisserait engloutir violemment par l’eau. Ou pour faire plus simple et radicale, lâcher cette main serait comme lâcher la seule chose qui lui donnait courage dans les moments difficiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lâcher cette main, c’est lâcher Yuno.</p><p> </p><p>Et c’était la dernière chose qu’Asta voulait, mais il savait que cela arriverait. Beaucoup trop vite à son goût.</p><p>Brusquement, Asta réalisa quelque chose d’effroyable qui le choquait énormément : l’amour qu’il voua à Yuno était encore plus puissant et dominant que ce qu’il imaginait. Yuno allait éventuellement détacher sa main de la sienne et juste avec cette pensée, l’appréhension le dévorait de l’intérieur. Asta ne comprenait pas, après tout, Yuno allait tout bêtement se séparer de sa main et le garçon aux cheveux argenté avait l’impression qu’une partie de son cœur allait s’arracher par la même occasion. Asta se força à supprimer ses pensées qui n’auraient pas dû avoir place pour commencer. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ?</p><p> </p><p>Il devait absolument trouver une solution !</p><p> </p><p>Soudainement, Asta eut une idée dont il était ravi d’y avoir pensé. Ce n’était pas la meilleure solution, mais c’était probablement la seule à sa portée : faire croire à tout le monde à l’Église qu’il était amoureux de quelqu’un (autre que Yuno, bien sûr). En faisant cela, Yuno ne se doutera jamais qu’Asta a des sentiments pour lui et peut-être que ses sentiments s’éteindront avec le temps. C’était également quelque chose que le garçon avait réfléchi longuement et grandement : voulait-il réellement supprimer son amour qui vient à peine d’éclore ? Son cœur ne pouvait réprimer une douleur glaciale et insupportable à l’idée de ne plus ressentir cette douce chaleur qui l’enveloppait à chaque fois que Yuno lui parlait ou qu’il s’approchait de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Cependant, Asta essaya de se persuader que c’était pour le bien de Yuno. Le garçon au cœur pur n’avait pas besoin des émotions encombrantes de son meilleur ami. Asta savait que Yuno serait terriblement incommodé s’il apprenait ce que le garçon aux cheveux cendré ressentait envers lui. Toujours anxieux, Asta essayait tout de même de retenir plusieurs pensées angoissantes pour, a la place, se concentrer sur son plan. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner en plein chemin après avoir fait tant d’efforts pour le bien et le bonheur de Yuno et s’imaginer un possible futur ou son ami le détesterait convaincu Asta sur le champ de rester sur cette voie.</p><p> </p><p>Asta qui était trop absorbé par ses pensées est pris par surprise lorsque la voix douce et mélodieuse de Yuno se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de son oreille.</p><p> </p><p>"Astaaaa allez! Sister Lily nous attend!" Yuno murmura à l’oreille d’Asta tout en tirant légèrement sur son bras. Asta se sentit aussitôt rougir. Il ne pouvait se retenir de constater à quel point le souffle chaud, mais délicat sur la peau sensible de son oreille faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. Il s’apercevait que maintenant qu’il s’était arrêté tant il était tracassé par ses réflexions. Le parfait visage de Yuno était proche du sien et Asta ne pouvait s’empêcher de savourer, autant qu’il le pouvait, la beauté de son ami. Absolument tout chez Yuno était magnifique et Asta, au contraire de l’envie, ne ressentait que de l’amour quand il s’apercevait à quel point le garçon aux yeux ambré était béni par la nature. Et rien qu’à cette pensée, Asta avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie et d’excitation. Il ne ressentait aucunement de la jalousie envers Yuno. Seulement du bonheur et une exaltation qui l’enveloppait sans hésitation. Asta qui était trop absorbé par ses pensées est pris de court lorsque la voix douce et mélodieuse de Yuno se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de son oreille.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, Asta réalisa quelque chose. Les derniers mots de Yuno résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il savait très bien qu’ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres, mais ce n’est pas cela qui retenait son attention.</p><p> </p><p>C’était Sister Lily.</p><p> </p><p>Et… s’il faisait croire que la personne qu’il aimait était Sister Lily…? Tout le monde la connait à l’Église, donc sa déclaration d’amour à celle-ci sera beaucoup plus crédible que s’il racontait tout simplement qu’il aimait une personne qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. De plus, Lily était une sœur : c’était donc parfait. Il espérait seulement que les autres le prendraient au sérieux. Après tout, le but était de convaincre tout le monde que son amour était sincère. Une douleur s’infiltra dans son cœur à cette pensée. Il se sentait nauséeux en s’imaginant une scène ou à la place d’être avec l’être cher de son âme, il serait en compagnie de Sister Lily tout en lui faisant des déclarations d’amour. Mais quel choix avait-il? Il devait avant tout d’abord faire passer le bonheur de Yuno avant le sien même si son cœur criait d’arrêter ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.</p><p> </p><p>Yuno était beaucoup trop occupé à trainer un Asta plongé dans ses pensées et à accourir vers les autres pour remarquer le visage profondément attristé de son meilleur ami et, ça, le garçon éperdument amoureux était plus que soulagé de le remarquer parce qu’inquiéter Yuno était la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire. Il voulait que le garçon aux cheveux ébène garde toujours un sourire rayonnant et, pour cela, Asta devait sacrifier une partie de lui. Mais, si c’est pour Yuno, il serait prêt à tout.</p><p> </p><p>C’est alors avec un pas déterminé qu’Asta suivit la cadence de Yuno tout en restant agrippé à sa douce main. Au loin, les deux jeunes garçons de cinq ans pouvaient apercevoir Sister Lily et les enfants qui installaient le goûter. Tout en se rapprochant d’eux, Asta essaya de trouver un moyen d’annoncer son amour à Sister Lily. Il avait décidé de le faire dès maintenant étant donné que presque tout le monde était là, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment s’y prendre. Cela avait beau être faux, ça ne rendait pas Asta moins nerveux. Et en grande partie, nerveux de voir la réaction de Yuno. Il était angoissé à l’idée que Yuno soit ravi pour lui ou pire qu’il l’encourage vers cet amour impossible. Asta serait dévasté si cela arrivait.</p><p> </p><p>Pour le moment, il devait se préoccuper sur la démarche de son plan : est-ce qu’il allait tout simplement l’annoncer lorsque le moment sera propice ou est-ce qu’il l’annoncerait spontanément dès qu’ils arriveraient? Asta n’aimait pas cette panique qu’il ressentait alors que tout cela n’était pas vrai. Il avait le sentiment que s’il confessait son soi-disant amour à Lily, il trahirait Yuno. C’était Yuno qui s’était approprié son cœur et non Sister Lily.</p><p> </p><p>Plus tôt qu’Asta l’aurait voulu, ils étaient déjà arrivés sur la petite colline et le garçon aux cheveux cendré n’arrêtait pas de fixer Sister Lily tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de mettre son plan à exécution. Lily Aquaria était beaucoup trop occupée à placer la nappe et la nourriture pour remarquer le regard perçant d’Asta. Yuno, de son côté, décida de s’occuper de Nash à la place de Recca. Par chance, Nash était déjà endormi ce qui facilita grandement la tâche à Yuno.</p><p> </p><p>Le garçon aux yeux de jade sentit le stresse s’intensifier de minute en minute. Il se triturait les doigts pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui martelait contre sa cage thoracique. Asta ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant : s’il ne le faisait pas sur-le-champ il savait qu’il n’aurait plus le courage de le faire après. Il décida d’observer Yuno et l’effet a été presque instantané : Asta se calma peu à peu à la vue d’un Yuno souriant. Si Asta n’avait pas su la raison de cet effet, il aurait presque cru que c’était une forme de magie.</p><p> </p><p>Avec un sourire triste, Asta regarda Yuno avec un regard empli d’amour. Yuno était trop concentré sur Nash pour voir le regard d’Asta, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le garçon devait faire ce qu’il avait faire. Il se répéta sans arrêt que tout ça était pour Yuno, que s’il était nécessaire d’écraser ses sentiments, il le fera. Son cœur gémissait de douleur, mais pour le garçon merveilleux à ses côtés, il ferait tout sans la moindre hésitation.</p><p> </p><p>Sister Lily avait fini de tout installer et invita les garçons à s’asseoir sur la nappe. Nash, endormi, était dans les bras de Sister Lily et Recca, elle, s’était également assoupie sur le grand arbre. Aujourd’hui, ils allaient manger du pain ce qui était assez rare alors Asta essaya de trouver un peu de confort dans cette occasion spéciale. En mangeant le pain, Asta s’étonna de sa dureté et tenta par tous les moyens de le manger, mais, même en faisant de son mieux, il était beaucoup trop difficile de le manger. Yuno approuva ses pensées en se plaignant de la solidité du pain.</p><p> </p><p>"C’est bon, mais…" Yuno avala sa bouchée avec difficulté. "C’est dur…". Quelques larmes se formaient déjà dans ses yeux dorés. Asta pouffa intérieurement face au visage adorable de Yuno. En voyant cela, le garçon sans magie ne pouvait que sentir son affection s’accroitre. Le garçon aux yeux semblable à une nuit étoilée avait beau pleurer fréquemment, pour Asta, il était le garçon le plus courageux et doux du monde.</p><p> </p><p>De son côté, Asta continua toujours a essayé de trouver une façon de déclarer ses faux sentiments à Sister Lily. Il devait absolument le faire maintenant ou il n’aurait plus le courage de le faire après. Le stresse le rongeait de l’intérieur et ses yeux n’arrêtaient pas de faire des allers-retours entre Lily et Yuno. Au bout du compte, était-ce une bonne idée ? Devait-il ignorer l’affolement et l’anxiété qui le submergeait? L’angoisse prit le contrôle de son corps et avant même qu’il puisse arrêter quoi que ce soit les mots qu’il redoutait sortir sans pitié.</p><p> </p><p>"Sister Lily, je vous aime! Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m’épouser dans l’avenir?" Cria Asta d’un ton désespéré. La panique le poussa à échapper cette phrase stupide qui sonnait complètement absurde à ses oreilles. Ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’il voulait dire et maintenant que sa fausse déclaration est affichée aux yeux de tous, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Son corps en entier tremblait de peur. Qu’est-ce que Yuno en penserait? Est-ce qu’il n’aurait dû rien faire au lieu d’ouvrir sa grande bouche inutile? Si Yuno le détestait, le monde d’Asta n’aura plus aucun sens : il s’éteindra et sombrera dans une agonie insupportable et infinie. Asta ne sait plus ce qu’il aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire. Il avait pensé à ce plan pour que Yuno ne le haïsse pas et maintenant qu’il a mis son idée à exécution il était effrayé par la possibilité que Yuno soit répugné.</p><p> </p><p>Une minute est déjà passée et pas un seul son est sorti de la bouche de Sister Lily ou de celle de Yuno. Asta avait la tête baissée de gêne et de honte. Il avait le sentiment que s’il essayait de regarder l’expression de Yuno il pourrait pleurer tellement il serait affligé par son regard doré déçu. Si Asta avait au moins essayé de lever sa tête pour voir la réaction de Lily, son cœur se serait immédiatement calmé face au visage, certes, pantois et confus d’Aquaria, mais aucunement outré ou, pire, révulsé. Pourtant, Asta ne se souciait pas de l’effet que sa déclaration avait fait à Sister Lily. Au contraire, c’était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui l’horrifiait était la réaction qu’il pourrait retrouver sur le visage pâle comme la lune du garçon juste à côté de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment même où Asta avait terminé sa déclaration de son prétendu amour, il pouvait sentir des yeux brûlants le transpercer de toute part. Il avait l’impression que plusieurs personnes le regardaient, alors qu’il savait plus que bien à qui appartenait ce regard qui le dévorait lentement, mais sûrement. Asta fermait ses yeux fortement pour faire disparaitre cette sensation qui le submergeait de terreur. Maintenant, Asta était quasiment sûr que Yuno était en colère. Une colère calme, mais profonde. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Asta avait l’impression de carboniser tant le regard de Yuno le rongeait et l’embrochait. Si le garçon aux cheveux cendré avait essayé de regarder Yuno, il aurait immédiatement aperçu ses yeux sombrer vers un rouge, presque noir, sanglant. Il aurait eu l’impression que ses yeux étaient aussi froids et durs qu’un jour d’hiver particulièrement difficile. Il aurait aussi remarqué le visage indéchiffrable de Yuno et s’il était témoin de cette réaction qui était dirigée vers lui, il aurait sûrement pleuré au moment même où ses yeux se seraient posés sur Yuno. Il aurait été pris de court par cette expression qu’il n’aurait jamais pensée pu voir sur son meilleur ami, lui qui est toujours si expressif. Il n’aurait pas supporté toute cette fureur silencieuse et des larmes auraient coulé à flot comme un torrent : interminable et sans pitié.</p><p> </p><p>Par chance, Asta n’osait pas regarder Yuno. Son regard à lui seul, qu’il pouvait sentir très clairement, le paralysait et l’abstenait de relever sa tête. Dans tous les cas, Asta aurait été beaucoup trop effrayé par l’expression que Yuno pourrait afficher pour risquer ça.</p><p> </p><p>Sister Lily, sortie de son état de choc, remarqua immédiatement la tension lourde et oppressante qui enveloppait peu à peu les deux garçons inséparables. Elle surprit aussitôt le visage froid et sec de Yuno et ses yeux glacés qui regardait Asta intensément : n’importe qui aurait été intimidé par son aura imposante et opprimante. Lily était surtout absorbée par les yeux de Yuno qui semblaient se balancer entre du diamant jaune à un rubis rouge écarlate. La jeune femme pouvait ressentir à l’intérieur de son âme même l’atmosphère quasi meurtrière qui s’échappait de Yuno pour graduellement ramper le long de son corps. Au moment même où Lily réalisa que la situation ne s’améliorait pas et qu’au contraire, elle s’aggravait, les yeux de Yuno qui, jusqu’ici, infiltrait le corps d’Asta de façon presque malsaine se braquèrent en direction de Lily qui sentit instantanément un frisson parcourir son échine. Aquaria ne savait pas si elle devait définir ce frissonnement comme un frisson de peur ou d’appréhension. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle peur? Sauf que la colère glaciale qui se dégageait des yeux du garçon aux cheveux ébène prouvait tout le contraire.</p><p> </p><p>Dès qu’Asta ne sentit plus le regard perçant de son ami sur lui, il laissa aussitôt un souffle retenu trop longtemps s’échapper de sa bouche. Maintenant que Yuno ne le regardait plus (ne le transperçait plus), Asta osa lever sa tête pour enfin avoir un semblant de discernement face à la scène qui se déployait devant lui. Ce qu’il vit le coupa sur-le-champ sa respiration : Yuno regardait Sister Lily comme si elle était la personne la plus méprisable au monde. Asta ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Yuno était-il tant en colère? Il aurait compris si cette haine n’était dirigée que vers lui, comme Yuno l’avait fait il y a quelques secondes, mais elle est également orientée vers Sister Lily qui n’avait rien fait de mal.</p><p> </p><p>Asta avait beau se creuser la tête, il n’arrivait pas à discerner la raison qui poussa Yuno à agir comme cela. Il se sentait mal pour Sister Lily qui subissait le regard insoutenable de son ami, mais, malgré tout, il ne sentait aucune colère ou indignation face au comportement de Yuno. Il aimait se dire qu’il adorait tellement Yuno que peu importe s’il arrivait un jour où il devait lui faire du mal, il ne ferait rien et la raison était très simple : il aimait Yuno à un tel point qu’il ne pouvait oser lui interdire quoi que ce soit. À chaque fois, son cœur sautait de joie face à cette pensée.</p><p> </p><p>Et c’est également parce qu’il n’hésiterait pas à donner corps et âme à Yuno, qu’il doit essayer de le calmer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon...plus j'écris, et plus j'ai l'impression d'écrire les émotions de garçon de 14-15 ans (n'oublions pas qu'ils ont seulement 5 ans). </p><p>Jétais supposé sortir le chapitre ça fait 1 mois mais je vous jure j'avais trop la flemme de corriger jusqu'à hier :'D *flashback de tout les plans que je m'étais faits pour sortir un chapitre/semaine*.</p><p>Bon je me dis que la plupart d'entre vous ce sont déjà désintéressés vu la longue attente donc bienvenue aux petits nouveaux :&gt;&gt;.</p><p>Bien sûr, ne vous attendez pas a des update régulier. Peut-être une à deux fois par mois (lol).</p><p>Sur ce, les enfants, à la prochaine!</p><p> </p><p>3 087 mots</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>